A New Chance:Sequal to Letting Go
by Kiloa
Summary: Pluto and Saturn have a chance to return the Earth back to normal. Years of searching have passed. Will the be able to find the hidden power of the moon before they are caught?


**The Light of New Moon: Sequel to Letting Go **

**Prologue**

"Long, long ago there was a planet protected by nine, beautiful, strong soldiers. These soldiers were called Senshi, and oh how they loved their planet. The leader of the Senshi order was the strongest of them. Her beauty, love, strength, power and faith could not be out done by anyone. A prophecy said she would one day be the Queen of Tokyo. Her power would right every wrong in the world. The planet, her planet, would be in eternal peace."

The storyteller slyly smirked as he eyed the children in the front of audience. Smoke figures rose up the fire standing tall, each has symbol of the forgotten soldiers. One by one each figure dissipated until one was left by herself.

"Her Senshi were only there to protect her. Each had their individual strengths. Fire, Water, Earth, Love, Wind, Sea, Time and Destruction were their powers. Together they would always protect her. Nothing would hurt her without getting through them."

Symbols of each strength poured into the lone figure making her larger.

"But one dark day a shady power came to the small planet. This power was endless and great. It was a demon in man's form. He took their Queen from them. Fighting erupted between the Senshi causing a division. With the order broken, they lost all their powers and memories."

Darkness surrounded the smoke figure, each one of the symbols that had bee circling her left, fading away. She stood alone as a man engulfed her making them as one.

"What about the Senshi's powers what happen to them!" A child's voice screeched, chewing at his nails.

"They are said to be hidden in the children, but who those children are? No one knows. The only two people that can sense them are the only Senshi who survived, Pluto of Time and Saturn of Destruction. But, where are they?" He looked up at two figures in the back, "They travel the dark cave we live in hidden under disguises!"

The symbols appeared again then flew off. The two lone Senshi appeared holding their weapons. Some of the children gasped, looking frighten. Hotaru had to hold back a laugh, but Setsuna stood without any emotion. A small stone was in her hand, it was black with a small crystal in the middle. She held it up, but nothing happen.

"But, what about the Queen?" A child's voice yelled out from the audience of the story teller.

"The Queen hasn't been seen for years. Some say there never was a Queen. Some believe she lives in darkness in despair. They say if you listen at night you can hear her calling for her Senshi, but she never get s a response."

The smoke was now a large tower that was leaking. The leaking smoke went out through the children like as if calling them. The storyteller smirked as he called his smoke back to him.

"And of the Queen's power?" Hotaru stared at the storyteller, wanting to know his answer.

"Lost." He coldly stared at her as his story came to an end. He threw water on the burning fire. A hissing sound escaped from its death. The children awed then left back to their homes, but Hotaru and Setsuna stayed.

The Senshi watch as the story tellers packed up his supplies. Hotaru smiled as she reached to help him, but he patted her away.

"What do you want Hotaru? I can not help you." The old man picked up him things, speaking to her without even looking up.

"Can we travel with you?" She sadly smiled at him, hoping for the answer she wanted.

"No. You are both trouble. If I was caught with you, I would be killed. The King is still looking for you. He knows not all Senshi are gone." He frowned as he looked at her face. She wasn't going to leave him alone till he told her something she liked.

"Storyteller, please help us." Setsuna smiled handing him his cane.

"I have helped you both enough haven't I? I go to every city, village and town telling that story to all the children, but none react to it. Not one." He stanched the cane away from her then began to hobble down the caves path.

"Damn, I thought for sure he would help us." Hotaru sighed as she looked at her stone. She stared deep it to its black core. She sighed then quickly put it away.

"Looks like we are on our own for now, Hotaru." Setsuna smiled as she began to walk towards the town followed by Hotaru.

They only had to travel a mile or two before ending up in another city. It was almost night time even if it was always dark in the cave there was always a sense of day and night.

All they needed to get something to eat and find some where to stay for the night. Hotaru yawned then looked at Setsuna and smirked.

Setsuna gazed at her young companion. Yes, Hotaru was a very young strong girl, but she was young. Her body still needed lots of rest and recuperation. 

They entered a small inn the middle of the town. After bargaining for a bit they finally had gotten a room on the top floor. They quickly settled in the tiny room and fell asleep.

"_Senshi…" Usagi's voice cried out through the darkness, "Senshi, save me!" _

"_Usagi, forgive us. We can not save you right now. Please forgive us!" Hotaru cried out as tears ran down her face._

_Usagi lay chained to a wall in the palace, screaming for them, "Senshi, Senshi!" She looked for them._

"_Usagi…" Hotaru looked away._

_Dreaming was the only time Hotaru could see her anymore. In every dream though all she would do was call for them and Hotaru dare not approach her in fear that it was a trick._

"_Hotaru, please, save me…" She reached out into the darkness. It was the first time Usagi had said her name. Hotary backed away but felt stone behind her._

_A laugh came from behind Usagi, "Sailor Saturn, go ahead and find the hidden Senshi. Find the children you have been looking for. Once you find them I will you and them!" The King stepped beside Usagi who now was completely silent, motionless. He stroked her soft face for a moment then forced a kiss from her. Tears ran down Usagi's face as she searched desperately for a way to escape._

Hotaru awoke with a shock, "The same dream, eh?" Setsuna was already up, getting dressed. Hotaru shook her head "yes," but didn't tell her what else he had said. She put on a smile then got dressed.

'Are we doing the right thing?'


End file.
